After Zinyaks dies (female1)
by theoncomingstorms
Summary: This is a story about after Zinyak has fallen. I did my best to go along with the story. There are references from the game but only to point you in the right direction. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about what happens after Zinyak is killed. I have some references from the story but only to point you in the right direction of what i am trying to do. I did my best to keep it on the story line. As you read this please not that I was writing as my character in the game. I used female voice one so you can imagine how she sounds a little better. Hope you enjoy!**

Mia came up to a door with a dead Zin corpes lying in the way the automatic doors slamming into his head and opening again.. As she opened the door she was greeted by a further trail of dead alien bodies. Her eyes went up to the alien being stabbed in the back of the neck. A hand reached down and grabbed the glasses on the dead alien. She followed the hand up and gasped. It was him. She knew it, he wasn't dead.

"Fuck yeah!" she yelled.

The boss ran up and clasped the hand of her old friend and pulling him into a bro hug.

"Johnny what happened?"...

Back on the ship the boss left as everyone smothered Johnny with questions. She needed a shower she had Zin blood all over her. Though she usually loved the feel of a rivals blood on her fingers this enemy had a really unflattering smell. This also gave her time to collect herself. She just couldnt believe it was Johnny. It nearly broke her when she thought Loren had killed him the french fuck but she had to be strong for the crew. She knew she loved Johnny deeply but she didnt know that it was this kind of love. To be honest she never knew she could love like this. What with running a street gang, fame, then becoming the president of the United states she had never thought about it.

But seeing him again her heart leaped so high she thought she might actually spit it out. Should she tell him? She knew his heart was still with Aisha and thats fine, but could he love her too? The boss finished her shower and got dressed. She wouldn't tell him, not after that hell he was in wathing her die over and over. She cleared her head "focus on the mission." she told herself. She brushed her hair and sling it into a tight ponytail that ended at her waist. She applied gray eyeshadow and some black eyeliner and finished it with some deep red lipstick.

She made her was down from her room to find Kinzie. She was almost to Kinzie when she stopped in her tracks. There he was leaning casually against some lockers cleaning his nails with a knife. She had to tell him before they might both die. Adrenaline rushed through her as she went up to him. Johnny saw her and a grin immediatly came to his face.

"Hey boss. How-"

"Just shut up. I have to tell you something. For years I thought you were dead and I blamed myself for it. When you were gone there was a hole in my life that I tried to fill with anything I could...partying sex revenge...sometimes a weird combination of the three." Johnny chuckled as she continued,"but nothing worked nothing made me feel alive like you did. I thought maybe I was depressed but seeing you now has made me realize how much I need you. " So caught up in her confession Mia didn't even notice Johnnys face change completely,"I know I'm not Aisha and I'm not trying to be but..."

She was caught off guard and Johnny grabbed her and pulled her lips to his. Emotions swirled around her as she kissed him back. Mia was the first to pull away catching her breath. Johnny who was also breathing heavily smirked at Mia playfully keeping his arms around her. "I have been dying to do that for years." he breathed.

The boss was about to say something when C.I.D came around the corner and says with a robotic voice, "Kinzie wishes to see you immediately."

"Really right now?" Mia says.

"Kinzie has said everyone is to enter the simulation to begin plans of taking down Zinyak."

"Gotta be fucking kidding me." Mia moans.

"Do not shoot the messanger." C.I.D. Continues in his robotic voice.

"Lets go boss. Well have plenty of time time talk for now lets go give that mother fucker what he's got comin to him." Johnny says.

After ripping Zinyaks mother fucking head off...

Mia walked toward the C.I.D.s ready with a speech for the Zin who had been watching the battle about fucking with the Saints when Zinyaks thrown began to rise. Mia shrugs and gets comfortable on the throne. Screens appear around her showing the Zin who watched her murder their leader. To Mias surprise they began to bow, all of them, she expected them to start shouting threats for killing Zinyak.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Shaundi says with an irritated tone.

"Keep what you kill. Its a classic." Kinzie states matter of factly.

"So do I get a man servant or what?" Mia remarks as she gets up from her throne.

A shy alien come up behind Mia bowing. "Excellency, I am Zinji your personal steward."

Zinji then began to tell the Saints of time travel they could use to save their home planet.

Mia.

Mia stood in her new room on the alien space craft she had taken over. Staring out the window at the newly restored earth. No one on earth besides her crew even knew about the alien attack. The Saints had used Zinyaks time machine to go back all the way to when Johnny was first abducted. While Zinyak was in close range the Saints used their knowledge of over throwing him the last time to easily and swiftly take over his fleet before he could lift a finger. Between Kenzie and Matt Miller it took a matter of three days to hack the simulation send it crashing and kill Zinyak once more.

Now Here Mia stood the Empress of the Zin empire for technically the second time.

For the first time since her earth was destroyed Mia had some alone time which was immediately interrupted by Peirce.

"Dammit Pierce, what now?"

"Kinzie just told me tell you their opening the other pods." Pierce said peering around the corner.

Mia took one last look at her beloved earth and followed pierce.

"Finally your here. When we shut down the simulation it didn't just mess with yours it destroyed with half the pods. Everyone whose pod was caught in the electrical surge had their minds trapped in the simulation and their bodies are mangled and dead from the explosions. That's not all there are people here who have been living in a pod for countless amount of years. Their bodies are to dependant on the Zin life support system within the pods to be able to live in the real world. Now Matt and I can reboot the system to put them all in a comfortable simulation but they will be stuck in there forever. If we finish shutting it down their conscience in the system will dye off quickly and they can pass peacefully. "

"Reboot the system, after what Zinyak did to them we can't just kill them" Mia says to her two tech geeks.

Matt came up to Kenzies side and nodded, "We''ve got this."

Mia sensed something between Matt and Kinzie but brushed it off. Honestly she probably didn't want to know.

"Aye boss gotta moment?" A familiar voice called behind her. Mias heart raced and ached as she turned to face Johnny Gat. He nodded his head back motioning her to follow him.

Her stomach did flips as she guessed why Johnny was calling her aside. They had a time machine, he could go back and save Aisha and live happily murdering together for the rest of their lives. The kissed they had shared before her take over would mean nothing. They hadn't even talked about it with how much commotion and very little privacy there was what with taking over an empire. But Mia had wanted to, after their kiss they had shared many longing looks between each other but could never act on them as they were never alone not even in the simulation. After killing Zinyak Mia immediately wanted to go with Johnny to another Ganki simulation to celebrate. But as soon as she heard time travel she knew what it meant. Since then she has been avoiding Johnny at all cost to avoid this talk. She didn't care if it might be wrong of her to keep him from Aisha but she couldn't do it. Now there was no where to run she had to face him and let him go.

Johnny found a private room and turned to face Mia who was doing her best to keep her tough exterior. "You''ve been avoiding me." He said in a low tone slightly moving closer to her making her catch her breath.

"Why?" he pulled his glasses down to look her in the eye.

"Look Johnny I know what your gonna say and it's fine. Ill talk to Kenzie about it and well get her back. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. You were always supposed to be with Aisha."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" a look of pure shock and confusion on his face.

"Don't play dumb right now alright. Well use the time machine to bring Aisha back. Well never speak of the kiss again."

Now his face was pained as he looked at her. This obviously wasn't what he was talking about. Mia now regretted opening her mouth, she put the idea in his head. She knew he couldn't reject it immediately. They shared a questioning painful look as they both waited for the other one to do something.

Johnny shook his head and taking a step closer "Look..."

"Boss, you need to come with me now. You too Johnny." Shaundi said bursting the door open.

"Alight I'll be there in a minute just give me..." Mia began to reply before Shaundi interrupted again.

"We don't have a minute. We have him contained for now but he's waking up." Her voice was desperate now.

"Who's awake?" Johnny broke in.

"Just follow me." Shaundi said and without another word turned around and began walking off.

Johnny turned to Mia for one last comment on their previous conversation. Mia couldn't do anything but put her head down and follow Shaundi. Johnny followed her intent on finishing their conversation as the boss walked away quickly.

Mias crew stood about a table where a man lay strapped down groaning as he awoke."Where am I? Where's my mask?"

The face didn't ring a bell but that voice. Out of the corner of her eye Mia saw Matt Miller subtly hiding behind Asha and Kenzie.

"Killbane." Mia said through gritted teeth.

"Who the fuck is Killbane?" Johnny said coming to Mias side.

"He ran the Luchadores back in Steelport." Matt said quietly.

A chuckle cane from Killbane who began to throw up on himself, a side effect of the pod. Goo still smothered him and the only clothing he had was a white clothe that started at his waist and went down to his knees.

"Matt Miller..." Killbane chuckled some more, "I'd know that whiney ass voice anywhere." He tried to laugh but only succeeded in throwing up more on himself.

"Clean him up and get him some pants the throw some handcuffs on him and bring him to my throne room. If I have to smell this stench any longer I'll be sick too." Mia said with pure disgust in her voice.

The gang mumbled in agreement as everyone turned around and went their separate ways. Mia waited for everyone to leave the room even Johnny before turning to Kenzie.

"Kenzie, hypothetically would it be possible to go back and save Aisha then bring her back to our time. You know hypothetically of course."

"Hypothetically it could work. I would need to run calculations about if we snagged her just before her death. However you and Johnny did witness her death. It was a big moment in Johnnys life if history were to change from not seeing her death it could seriously alter events. Why is Johnny asking about her?" Kinzie said looking at Mia with a somewhat surprised look on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"Not yet but I'm pretty sure it's on his mind now." Mis said turning before her face gave anything away.

"Now?" Kinzie asked.

"Just look into it and get back to me." Mia said then quickly left the room before she could be questioned anymore.

Mia headed to her throne room, to her surprise it was still empty. She had expected the crew to be there. She guessed they had gone take care of other matters before Killbane was brought in for further questioning. Taking a seat Mia called Zinji to her.

"Yes your Excellency?" her faithful but cowardice servant approached.

"Zinji I need you to do me a solid and have booze tons and tons of booze sent to my room when I'm done here."

"Of course your excellency." Zinji bowed and backed away.

Not to long after that the big double doors burst open and Killbane still strapped to the bed but now at a vertical angle was being pushed in by some Zinji soldiers with Kinzie in front of them. The rest of the crew came following behind them taking their places beside be. Mia shared a momentary look with Johnny that clearly stated he had more to say. Instead he took his place on her right side and turned to Killbane.

"Why am I here?" Killbane shouted.

"Speak when spoken to bitch." Pierce said with arms crossed.

Killbane shot Pierce a fierce look obviously making him regrettably a little uneasy.

"Mind your self little boy. Do you know who I am?" Killbane growled.

"We all know who you are and non of us give a damn. Now shut your fucking mouth before I put a bullet in your head my self. Got that!?" Mias voice was firm and tough she was in leader mode. There was no shaking her up now.

Killbane shot his look to Mia but kept quiet.

"Good." Mia smirked causing one of Killbanes neck veins to pop out in anger."Now to cut the story short aliens came to earth abducted humans. Later earth was blown up after a series of events we restored it now the Saints run an alien empire. Now you have 2 mins to convince me not to fucking kill you here and now."

"Fuck off whore." Killbane spat. "I don't take orders from your or anyone else I am the leader if the luchadors, the walking apocalypse. You don't scare me!"

"Wrong move bitch. Don't worry boss I got this." Pierce said pulling his gun out and pointing it to Killbanes head.

"You think you can take me boy?"

"Bitch your strapped to a mother fucking bed. What the hell are you gonna do?"

With an evil smile Killbane in a sudden movement broke out of the hand cuffs. Turning to the shocked Pierce he head butts him and quickly grabs his gun as everyone begans to attack Killbane. Before anyone can make any sudden moves Killbane grabs Kenzie and holds her to him as a shield.

At once everyone stops their eyes on her. Killbane laughs evily,"There's your weakness Saint. Now here's what's going to happen. Your going to give me a ship a crew to take me to earth and money I wanna be fucking rich when I get back."

"I don't fucking think so." a voice behind Killbane says. The with a loud thud Killbane falls to the floor releasing Kinzie and passing out. Matt scuries to Kinzie helping her up and giving Killbane his own kick. When Killbane groans Matt whimpers and quickly takes Kinzie out of the room.

"Keith! Good timing." Mia says to get favorite actor and vice president.

"Anyone gonna explain what the fuck is going on?" Keith David shouts aggravated.

"Yea Shaundi will get right on that. Zin lock this bitch up good. Of he escapes on more fucking time I swear."

"Yes Excellency." the Zin soldiers say at once.

"Shaundi I need you to get whole of your younger self and get me some alien narcotics. If I don't get one moment of peace I will go on a murder spree." Mia says through gritted teeth.

"Sounds like my kinda party." Gat says smirking at the boss like everything was normal between them.

Mia can't help hut smile at her old friend. This was why she loved him he knew what she needed.

"Come on Gat I'll have Matt set up another Ganki game and we can blow off some steam." Mia said walking towards the door with Gat behind her.

"Fuck yeah what are we waiting around for." Gat replied.

For a moment it felt like everything was back to normal. Back to before she confessed her love and he of his, and before she went and opened her big mouth about bringing back Aisha.

"That was awesome!" Mia said laughing as her and Gat walked out of the simulation room.

"I hear yah boss. Now for the serious stuff." Gat says turning to Mia.

Mia looked down at her feet and began her complicated apology, "Look Johnny I'm sorry I brought up Aisha and I understand if you do want to bring her back but..."

"Oh just shut the Fuck up already." Gat breaths exasperated.

Mia looks up confused when Johnny pushes her against a wall and smashes their lips together.

Mia doesn't have time to think she is instantly swept up in the moment and gives in completely. No thoughts of Aisha, Killbane, empires and so on just this moment. They sneak off to Mias room and are gone for hours.

(use your imagination)_

Mia and Gat lay there under the seats sleepy and satisfied looking at the ceiling.

"Pretty sure that's the first time I ever mixed sex and emotion." Mia says.

"And how was it?" Gat smirks turning his head to her.

"Well it's ways better than your dance moves." Mia laughs.

"Fuck you." Gat joins in the laughter.

"You just did." Mis smirks.

"Boss?" Kinzies voice booms through a speaker by Mias bed.

"Feeling better Kinzie?" Mia asks.

"Yes but you and Gat need to come to the lab."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, Killbanes loose again?" Mia jerks up and begins throwing on her clothes.

"What? No just find Johnny and y'all come to the lab." Kinzie says a beep following saying she turned off her speaker.

Mia turns to Johnny and smiles, "Found yah."

Johnny laughs and gets up to get dressed as well."Listen Johnny we should wait to tell the kids about us just for a little while." Mia says knowing how much shot they will probably get from everyone.

"I hear yah." Johnny says,"now lets go see what's so important."

Mia is the first one to walk though the lab doors and she instantly stops in her tracks her stomach dropping off a cliff. Johnny walks in after her watching her with a curious look, but as soon as he turns his head he mimics her reaction.

"Hello, Johnny." Aisha says quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Johnny." Aisha says quietly.

"Aish..."Johnny is at a loss for words. Mia tries her best not to scream or storm out to keep from watching this torturing scene.

"This is so strange for me I only saw you a moment ago but you look so different. So much older." she takes a step forward but Johnny is frozen in place. Mia walks over to Kinzie and begins fiddling with the computer in an attempt to look busy.

"Don't touch that you don't know what your doing." Kinzie snaps.

"Kinzie can I talk to you for a minute?" Mia quietly sneers at Kinzie who irritably follows.

As they walked out Mia caught Johnnys eye but didn't allow it to linger pushing herself forward. Once they were out of the room and the doors were shut Mia spins around and glares fiercely at Kinzie.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I said look into it not do it." Mia shouts down at Kinzie.

"Hey you didn't give me details. Besides what does it matter Johnny has her back and they can pick up where they left off. Isn't that a good thing?"

Mia just stares down at Kinzie some more and finally says, "How the hell did you save her anyway I thought it would alter events."

"We were able to use the time machine to slow time down long enough for us to replace The real Aisha with a lifeless clone just before the blade took her head. Then we brought her back here and have been trying to fill her in but all she wanted to see was Johnny."

Mia glared down at her shoes and with a heavy sigh Mia looks up at Kinzie and says, "Good work."

Then slowly Mia turns and heads for her room. As she walked off she heard Johnny and Aisha coming out of the lab Aisha giggling like a school girl with a crush. Her heart fell farther and her walk turned into a slump. When Mia walked in to her room she was greeted to the beer and narcotics she had requested for earlier, waiting for her in her room like a comforting hug. Mia drank and smoked until all she could feel was numbness. A release from the world by entering a zombie like state.

Mia is rudely awoken by painfully cold water being thrown on her. She quickly jumps up in surprise and begins scanning the room for the water throwing culprit.

"Damn playa you look pathetic!" Benjamin King stand over the boss bucket hanging in his hand.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Mia growls jumping off the bed.

"Well nothing else was working to wake you up and you were starting to smell."

Mia just glares at King until she began to feel goosebumps rising on her arms from the ice cold water.

"Look playa just go take a shower then meet me back here. I'll have your blankets and everything changed before you come back. Were also gonna need someone to clean up this mess." King says clicking the call button on the speaker above her bed and shooing Mia away.

The boss stands there for a moment but then turns and obeys. Normally she wouldn't take orders but her hangover was so bad and he was so loud. She turned on the hot water and set it to a temperature that suited her. She stripped and stood in the shower facing up to the falling water.

Mia walked out of the bathroom wearing a purple robe and using a separate towel to dry her hair. King was sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed.

"Much better." King says patting a place beside him for the boss to sit.

Mia reluctant but still to hung over to argue and tell him to leave sits beside King.

"What's wrong, playa?" King asks kindly.

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" Mia rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Bitch don't fuck with me. You have been up here for two days drinking non-stop."

'Only two I thought the official number was three."

"What?"

"Nothing never mind, just ask C.I.D.

"Your an ass hole sometimes you know that right?" King says giving up trying to talk. This wasn't really his area of expertise.

"Puckish rogue." Mia grins.

"Well puckish rogue, you have an empire to run now. So get off your ass and get down there. We have released everyone from their pods and taken them to their home planet or we gave them jobs on the ship. Johnny and Aisha are..." King stops suddenly when he sees Mia flinch slightly.

"Oh I see." he simply states then gets up and proclaims, "I'll get Pierce."

"No" Mia sighs, "I'm coming. Forget this conversation and DO NOT say anything to anyone. Just this once King don't argue."

Without another word Mia walks into her closet and shuts the door to change.

Mia walked into the lab where Kinzie and Matt were flirting. Ignoring them and walking to the computer screen Mia silently demands for someone to explain what she's reading.

"That's nothing boss. Just readings for Johnny and Aisha's minds." Matt says clearing his throat.

"Why do you have their readings pulled up?" Mia asks fiercely.

"Their in the simulation. Johnny is trying to update Aisha on everything she missed."

Just for a moment Mia saw the screen that showed the simulation. Johnny and Aisha stood their smiling and holding each other.

"I missed you Aish. Took it pretty hard." Aisha smiles up at Johnny who leans down and gives her a small peck on the lips.

"Johnny you have barely kissed me. What's going on with you? I figured after thinking I was dead for so long it would be hard to keep your hands off me."

Mia watches the screen evil selfish wishes bubbling in her mind. The boss can watch no more as Johnny gives Aisha a good long kiss.

Kinzie and Matt watch as the boss hurries out, her face hard and silent. Mia pushes back the pain with a numbness and enters her thrown room where people in purple hang around different sections of the room chatting.

"You look like you need a bowl." a voice says walking up to the boss who had her face in her hands.

"You have no idea young Shaundi." Mia replies letting out a loud sigh and looking up at the hologram of young Shaundi from the simulation.

"Here try this." Shaundi motions one of the saints to bring the pipe they were smoking put of.

Mia takes the pipe and takes a huge hit instantly feeling the side effects. She could feel her face going all stupid from the pot. Young Shaundi always has the best shit even in the simulation. How she does it no one knows but in that area she will never let you down.

Mia allows herself to sit back and relax against her throne. She realizes she had dozed off in her chair when sirens started blaring. She jumped up in a panic and looked around the room. The saints who had been partying before she went to sleep where loading their guns and running out of the room.

"Pierce!" Mia called as pierce finished loading his gun.

"Oh look who decided to wake up from her beauty nap to help the rest of us catch Killbane before he makes it off the ship." Pierce remarks throwing the boss a gun.

"He's loose again? How the Fuck did that happen?" Mia followed Pierce out of the room running behind him.

"Oh he's not just loose he's almost got one of our escape pods. Apparently he got that cowardice Zinji to free him. He's gathered a crew of Zins who were pissed about Zinyak to follow him to take you down. What did you really think all the Zins bowed down that day?"

Mia is instantly pissed instantly,"Where do we stand on his current position?"

"He nearly got off on one of the pods Kinzie caught it in time to use her hacker manic to keep him from leaving. He's in the storage deck right now fighting off our crew."

Determination and adrenaline run through Mias veins as she turns the last corner her entire crew standing around Killbane their guns pointing at him hut not firing. Mia struts in the room command all over her. She catches a glimpse of Johnny and Aisha off to the right out of the corner of her eye but ignores them completely.

In Killbanes arms he holds Kenzie to him a gun to her head.

'So here we are again Saint only this time I have more of an advantage ."

"Yeah? What would that be? You're trapped Killbane just let her go."

Killbane gives out a mocking laugh,"Trapped? You might have got me once Saint to think it will happen again. You know that magical cloning machine your scientist use to save Aisha. Well my crew may just have picked it up for me, and as it happens just before you took over Zinyak took a sample of his DNA and stored it in the event death he could be brought back. Of course it will only be a clone but with all memories."

"You're going to bring back Zinyak? You want a leader?" Mia caught eye contact with Kenzie whose eyes showed her fear.

"I will be leader. Good thing about clones is their easy to alter. That's why I need your little genius to reconstruct Zinyak to serve me. The only reason I told you anything Saint is because you willdie shortly." Killbane slowly reveals an evil grin.

"You're never getting out of here." Mia spits through gritted teeth she pulls her gun up and aims for Killbanes head.

As she is about to fire Killbane hits a big red button by the cargo door behind him and he and Kinzie shoot out and fall into another space ship in only six seconds. The emergency lock down shut the cargo doors catching the Saints being pulled in the draft from outter space. The pull was strong enough to pull everyone a little bit and vacuumed all the oxygen out. The system in emergency relapse quickly sent air back into the room but people were still on the ground catching their breath. Mia take a big breath and runs to the cargo door grabbing a space suit and trying to put it on as she runs. She is almost to the cargo door to jump out after them when someone catches her and throws her to the ground.

Mia fights to get back up but the body pins her down,"Don't be stupid you know you won't be able to get them. She's gone Boss but well get her back."

Mia looked up at Johnny Gat with furious eyes and pushed him off. He looked at her but said nothing, he then jumped up and stormed out of the room Aisha followed. Mia stormed out as well but in a different direction. Matt Miller followed behind the boss calling out to her.

"Matt unless you have a plan shut the Fuck up. Get everyone in position now we're not going to let them get away."

"Would you listen for a moment? Kinzie is fine!" Matt yelled stopping allowing the boss to get a head of him but she instantly stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"The fuck are you talking about, Miller?" Shaundi says as her and Peirce come up to the boss and Matt.

"After Killbane got loose did you really think that Kinzie and I wouldn't take our own precautions incase he got loose again?"

"Get on with it Matt", Mia growled.

"Ok. Ok. Look after last time Kinzie and I cloned ourselves hard wiring them sober could control them using the same devices we use to enter the simulation. We made avatars for ourselves because we knew that in the event of Killbanes escape he would have to have one of us to work the system. He may have been able to recruit Zins scientists but let's be honest their minds are nothing compared to ours."

"So Kinzie is still here?" The boss replied and turned toward the lab taking off running.

"More running really?" Matt said as he, Shaundi, and Pierce took off after her.

Mia burst through the lab doors to see Kinzie come walking out of a secret door.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Mia snaps Kenzie.

"No. I needed Killbane to think he had me so I could link our ships to track him."

"What about your avatar?" Shaundi remarks behind the boss.

"Shut down as soon as my consciousness left." Kinzie states,"now I have work to do so go and do whatever y'all do."

The boss watched Kinzie as she turned to her computer and began working but soon Mia did as she was told. Mia sent Pierce and Shaundi to gather the crew and meet her in the throne room A.S.A.P. They nodded and quickly ran off.

"I never asked you to bring her back." Johnny said smoothly and quietly behind Mia.

The boss jumped and turned to him her heart sinking again. Why won't he just leave her alone? Why does he have to drag it out?

"Look all I did was ask Kinzie to look into saving her."

"You didn't ask me first." he replied still calm as can be.

"Well it's done now go on and leave me alone." Mia snapped.

Johnny was no longer patient he quickly jumped up and snagged her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

"Hey you have no right to be mad at me. I didn't even know about this you just had to be a stubborn ass and meddle with shit."

"It sure didn't take you long to cozy back up to her." Mia was beginning to shout.

"What the Fuck was I supposed to do Mia? Fuck! She has been dead for so long my personal hell was watching her die again and again. You knew how it affected me. What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know ok. I didn't think it through. When I asked Kenzie I thought that's what you would want." Mia was shouting again.

"You don't know what I want!"

"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone you got her back. After everything Johnny, after all you went through you finally have her back. So why the Fuck are you still messing with me?"

Without hesitation Johnny threw her up against the wall and pressed his lips to her with such anger and lust Mia didn't know how to react. She tried to fight it but she couldn't help but give into the kiss. Johnny pulled away first allowing them to catch their breaths. Then without a word began to walk off.

Mia turned to him and shouted, "What the Fuck do I do with that?"

She wasn't going to let him get away and followed him.

"Hey what was that? Look at me when I'm talking? What do you want?" Mia cried out.

"I don't know!" Johnny shouted as loud as he could, "You put me between a rock and a hard place when everything was just fine. I have always wanted Aisha back but she died I mourned and moved on. But then just as I was getting better you had to tell me how you feel then throw her back into the game. How is that fair? I mourned her for turn long to just turn my back but times have moved on and I loves again. So you tell me Mia. You tell me what you think I should do?"

Mia just stared at him, he was right this was her fault. Aisha is back because of her and Johnny deserves for her to let him go. So without a word Mia just nodded at Johnny silently motioned towards Aisha who was coming in the room. As Johnny turned to look behind him Mia made her exit and headed to the throne room. She heard a loud bang behind her as Johnny punched the wall. She could hear him and Aisha talking but the sound faded out as she entered the throne room.

Saint and Zins dressed in purple stood around her waiting for orders from their leader. Johnny and Aisha weren't long behind entering the room but staying in the back.

"As you all know Killbane got loose earlier today. He had his own ship and crew waiting for him. He out smarted us this time but my as much as he thought. He believed he left the ship with Kenzie to use as a way to hack the system and bring Zinyak back. He failed in that but that doesn't mean he won't try again. We need to be ready. Kenzie set a tracker on his ship. We can get him before he gets us. I want you to prepare train in the simulation but in shifts. I don't want all my guys unconscious when Killbane makes his attacks. Kenzie Matt I want you to hack into their cameras I want to know what their doing every second of the day. You all know what to do if you have more questions you know who to go to. How get started."

Without a second to think all the saints and Zins left the room leaving Mia alone. She rested her head in her hands and sighed. She will not cry she is not weak. She's handled worse then this. She told herself these things in an attempt to get her self together when a voice rang out.

"Hey boss. I never got a chance to thank you for sending them to save me." Aisha says quietly.

Mia lifts her head to look at the pop singer, "It was no problem Aisha, Johnny needed you back."

Mias words hang in the air before Aisha replies, "That's not exactly true is it?"

Mia stares at Aisha wandering where she planned to go with this, "How do you mean?"

Aisha as patients as ever says, "I'm not a fool. I knew about you to as soon as you walked through those doors the first day. Instinct told me, but I ignored it and just took Johnny back. But...it's not the same. He's not my Johnny there is to Mich time between us and now he loves you. This Johnny just isn't for me. I told him just before the meeting when you hurried off. I'm going back to earth Kenzie has made me a profile on earth with a new identity. I'm going to reopen Kingdomcome Industries and I am going to begin a new."

Mia continued to stare down at Aisha but then simply said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I will mourn my Johnny but I will move on. I give you both my blessingshame wish you the best." Aisha turned around and began to lea've.

"Goodbye Aisha." Mia said quietly.

"Goodbye Mia." and she left.


End file.
